theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Robin's Day at the Beach (Feat. Spider-Man)
Transcript * (Spider-Man in his beach hat swings on his spider-web, lands on the ground and enters the beach, puts his beach towel on the ground and puts on sunscreen.) * Spider-Man: "Come on, guys! Hurry up!" * (Robin and his friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Spider-Man.) * Spider-Man: (Echoey) "Come on, guys! Hurry up!" * Beast Boy: "Oh my gosh, it's Spider-Man! What is he doing?" * Terra: "Is he talking to the waves?" * Robin: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Terra. Let's go down to the beach and see!" * Spider-Man: "Come on, guys! Over here! Hurry up, hurry up! Quickly!" * Robin and his friends carry their backpacks and coolers to take to the seaside. * Spider-Man: "Come on, guys! All of you are taking ages. Are you sure that we need all that stuff?" * Cyborg: "Yes, it's all essential." * Leonardo: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" * Spider-Man: "Here, this will do fine!" * Beast Boy: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." * Raven: "Well, not too far from the rockpools." * Starfire: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." * (Robin and his friends drop their stuff on the sand.) * Robin: "Ah, that's perfect * Spider-Man: "Yes, you're right, Robin. Now, what should we do first? Swimming or sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all go swimming in the waves." * Terra: "After we set up our base camp." * (Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Scooby, Shaggy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby and the Justice League dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) * (Starfire grabs the first pole.) * Starfire: "Here, Spidey. Hold this." * (Spider-Man grabs a hammer.) * (Robin holds the pole and Spider-Man hammers the pole 3 times.) * (Robin shakes the pole.) * Robin: "Can me and the girls have a go?" * (Cyborg picks up the second pole.) * Robin: "Can I do this one?" * Cyborg: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." * (Cyborg hits the pole 2 times.) * (Cyborg throws the hammer up in the air.) * Cyborg: "Here, one more should do it." * (Robin throws the hammer up in the air.) * Robin: (Grunting) * (Robin breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Starfire's head.) * Starfire: "Ouch!" * Robin: "Oops." * (Robin throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) * Spider-Man: "You titans go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." * (The titans look for seashells, draw pictures on themselves and their friends on the sand and then they saw the half line of themselves) * (The titans draw the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) * (The picture of Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg on the sand is complete.) * (The titans carry the beach ball to Spider-Man's base camp, as the titans and their good friends finally set up their base camp..) * (Mordecai and Rigby set up their beach tent.) * (Finn and Jake set up their beach umbrella.) * (The titans hand Leonardo their beach ball.) * (Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Spider-Man hold the pole and Leonardo whacks it four times.) * Leonardo: "Well, guys, you can take that back." * Terra: "We don't want to be capturing up our base camp, then we can all put on sun screen." * Mordecai: "Dude, what should we do?" * Rigby: "I know! We should build sandcastles." * Mordecai: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." * (Mordecai and Rigby start building sandcastles.) * Beast Boy: "Hi, Mordecai! Hi, Rigby! Whatcha doin'?" * Mordecai: "We are building sandcastles." * Cyborg: "Lookin' good, boys. Keep building!" * (A few hours later......Mordecai and Rigby finished building their sandcastles.) * Rigby: "Hey, guys! Look what me and Mordecai made!" * Spider-Man: "What have you made?" * Mordecai: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured models of us are perfect." * Beast Boy: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) * (Scooby and Shaggy are both sobbing wildy) * Leonardo: "Scooby? Shaggy? What's the matter?" * Shaggy: "Oh, Leonardo, like, our sand haunted house! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) * Scooby-Doo: "Rat's right, Raggy!" (Sobbing continues) * Starfire: "Awwwwwww!" * Robin: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed haunted house can make you feel so sad?" * Raven: "Scooby? Shaggy?" * Scooby: (Sniffs a bit) "Rhat, Raven?" * Raven: "Would you two like to draw a picture of yourselves on the sand?" * Shaggy: "Oh, yes! Like, of course!" * (Scooby and Shaggy use their shovels and drag them to make a picture of themselves.) * Scooby and Shaggy: "Ta-da!" * (The pictures of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy's heads are drawn on the sand.) * Raven: "Did you do it?" * Shaggy: "Res, re rave!" * (Ben and Gwen appears with their beach volleyball.) * Ben: "Hey guys!" * Gwen: "Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" * All: "Alright, let's go!" * (The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) * (Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) * (A few moments later.) * (Everyone was flying kites.) * Robin: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." * Leonardo: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" * All: "What?" * Leonardo: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." * Spider-Man: 'Well, fine by me. I'm gonna be relaxing on my beach chair, I don't claim the surface anyhow." * Raven: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" * Cyborg: "I do not know, Raven. But, we gotta find out." * (Then a tweet message was heard, Terra goes to check her smartphone.) * Terra: "Oh my goodness! It's a new season!" * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network announces a new Teen Titans Go! season.) * Robin: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." * (Robin rips off his tank top.) * (Terra takes her sarong off to a bikini bottom.) * (Leonardo takes off his beach hat.) * (Starfire puts on her mask and snorkel) * (Cyborg puts his sunscreen on his nose) * (Scooby-Doo takes out his raft) * (Raven puts on her water wings) * (Finn puts on her swimcap) * (Shaggy slips on his inner tube) * (Jake takes off her dressing gown and changes into his swimming trunks.) * (Dexter's got his inner tube and water wings on) * (Mordecai's got goggles to make him see underwater) * (Rigby's got a surfboard) * (Robin and the others put on their sunscreen) * (Robin is still putting on sunscreen, 'til another tweet message was heard.) * (Robin takes his smartphone out of his backpack.) * Robin: "Hey, guys! LOOK!" * (They all stare at Robin.) * Robin: "Look at this!" * (The tweet message reads: HBO Max announces a new Teen Titans reboot.) * Beast Boy: "Alrighty, last one in the water is comin' in!" * Starfire: "Yep, me too!" *(Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) *The Lifeguard Powerpuffs: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" *(The Lifeguard Powerpuffs blows their whistles) *Starfire: "Girls?" *Lifeguard Buttercup: "Not quite yet, ya fellas." *Lifeguard Bubbles: "Playing in the waves at the beach is fun, but it should also be safe." *Lifeguard Blossom: "Do you know the rules?" Characters * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Terra * Leonardo * Joker * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Finn * Jake * Mordecai * Rigby * Justice League * Spider-Man Category:Day at the Beach Category:Character's Day at the Beach Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Antoons video clips Category:Teen Titans Category:Spider-Man Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Scooby-Doo